wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
ShadeClan/Roleplay
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4 ' Starkclaw grinned as he headed out thinkning he'd go for a swim.— Minkstar 17:57, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "No silly! it means we can do whatever we want!" Molekit squeaked and danced around. ---- A growl rose in Tanglelight's throat as she saw Lavastep kick another younger warrior in the face. ''The nerve for her to just leave and come back and act all... like she can do whatever...[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:21, November 19, 2015 (UTC) "But what about where we sleep mom told us never to sleep without her or another cat watching us " Seedkit says Molekit rolled her eyes. "Which is better, sleeping with no one watching us in the nursery or sleeping outside camo with foxes and badgers?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:30, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Okay I guess " Seedkit says "Let's leave camp!" Molekit squeaked and ran out of camp before letting Seedkit reply. She ran across the border into the unknown forest, not belonging to any Clan. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:49, November 20, 2015 (UTC) "Mom wouldn't like this neither would our dad Viperclaw " Seedkit says Birdsoar sunned herself outside the warriors' den. --'''The mind is just a complicated machine 21:39, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Doveclaw sat back in the leaf-fall sunshine. It was nice for a cool day, he was upset about his brother disappearing but knew Viperclaw could take care of himself. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:49, November 20, 2015 (UTC) During the event with Fernstar, Shadowsong had fallen asleep in her paws and fallen into the water. Thankfully, she had gotten out quickly, but in the morning, her thick pelt still hadn't dried fully.---- Darkcloud returned from a quick solo hunting trip, a blackbird hanging in his powerful jaws.'Silverstar' 18:07, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar perked his ears. It was now morning. He slept in his favorite tree that night but it was now about time to get home. ---- Lavastep barked orders at the warriors. "You there!" she growled pointing to Darkcloud. "Clean my nest." she meowed. Tanglelight rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe this was her mother, she always thought she had died bravely in a battle. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 18:14, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong stirred in her nest, shivering from the coldness due to her water-drenched pelt.---- Darkcloud narrowed his eyes. "I don't think you're an elder, but you sure smell like one and act like a crabby pile of foxdung."'Silverstar' 18:17, November 21, 2015 (UTC) "One and the same dear boy, now chop chop." Lavastep meowed, curling her tail over her paws. ---- Tanglelight sulked out of camp. She had never felt so mad in her life, not even when Fireblaze broke her heart. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:32, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Cynderheart laid outside the Warriors Den, bored as usual. She rolled over onto her back, beginning to sun herself with a warm purr. — You thought I was the nice one... [[User talk:Flamestar22|you are '''wrong']] 03:33, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Sorry hag, but I don't with for you." Darkstorm growled before turning and exciting camp to resist clawing the she-cat's ears off.Silverstar 03:43, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Lavastep rolled her eyes and looked to Tanglelight. "You, clean it now." she meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 05:08, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Darkstorm stomped on.'Silverstar' 08:00, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight lept at the she-cat with her claws out. Lavastep took a tiny step away and Tanglelight landed on bare ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:34, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong pricked her ears as she heard the soft thud of a leaping cat. Raising her head, she gazed out of the warrior's den blankly.'Silverstar' 19:35, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Lavastep laughed slightly, but Tanglelight hadn't given up. She lunghed for the mollies throat, faster then any cat could, Lavastep had begun to move away but Tanglelight had matched her speed. She bit down on the she-cats throat as hard as she could. Her blood filled her mouth and flooded onto the ground. Fernstar saw Tanglelight but was to frozen to do anything. Tanglelight let the body drop, dead, onto the ground. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:40, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong's eyes grew round with shock, her legs growing stiff and gluing her to where she stood. "Tanglelight..."'Silverstar' 19:42, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight snapped out of it and looked down in horror at Lavastep. And Tanglelight's pelt was covered in the scarlet blood. She heard Shadowsong say her name. She slightly looked to Shadowsong but turned away at a flash and ran out of camp into the forest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:44, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong watched the molly leave, but she eventually pursued her at a steady pace. "Tanglelight, wait, come back! It's ok, everything's ok, we aren't mad at you!"'Silverstar' 19:48, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight stopped, but she couldn't stop her panting. "But I ''killed ''a cat! It doesn't matter who they were or what they did I killed someone! I don't know what happened to me I just lost it!" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:50, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "You may have killed her, but it wasn't your fault. Lavastep provoked the fight, and, well...she got what she deserved. For all we know, she's a murderer and was planning on slowly killing off our clan." Shadowsong murmured gently.'Silverstar' 19:52, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "I can't forgive myself." Tanglelight said wrapping her tail around her paws and closing her eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 19:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Lockfur looked around. Shadowsong frowned before placing herself on the ground beside the young warrior. "It's alright, young one, it's alright...things happen, we all make mistakes, even if it involves killing others. Remember, apparently I killed off all of my family because I'm cursed."--- Now calm, Darkcloud returned to camp.'Silverstar' 19:58, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "I believe what you say but I'm still no better." Tanglelight meowed. "And you didn't kill your family by your curse, and if you did, you didn't do it with your own claws." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:02, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "And how do you know that, Tanglelight? Nobody knows, not even myself or the elders. Plus, you were yet to be born." Shadowsong began with a soft sigh, "besides, if she wasn't meant to die, Lavastep wouldn't have. StarClan decided that it was her time, and let you take her life."'Silverstar' 20:04, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "I guess so..." Tanglelight said, standing up and splashed in a puddle to get the sticky blood off her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:06, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Shadowstreak was padding around and smelt blood. "Tanglelight?" "Besides, I'm pretty sure someone else would've killed her anyways, Darkcloud had to leave because she was driving him up the wall." Shadowsong commented a bit bitterly, rising to her paws once more.'Silverstar' 20:10, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "Tanglelight!" she called. Tanglelight rose from the puddle when her sister called her name. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:12, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "A— Are you alright?" she asked. "Yes." Tanglelight said moving away. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 20:17, November 22, 2015 (UTC) "I ''know you're lying. Please, tell me what happened. I'm your sister. I won't judge you..." "I..." Heavy rain poured down on Tanglelight and wind whipped her face. What happened? it was calm a moment ago... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:17, November 26, 2015 (UTC) whys it so windy? Tanglelight shook her head wildly and ran back to camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:20, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow shreiked "there missing " Doveclaw saw Shorewillow. "We're leaving now." he meowed [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:25, November 26, 2015 (UTC) "We need to find Seedkit and Molekit " Shorewillow growls "They've been missing snice you left, we looked everywhere, can't find them." Doveclaw growled back. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:28, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Shorewillow raced out of camp and into a territory for the loners and rogues "hello " she mews Doveclaw left camp with the others close behind. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 15:33, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight paced around camp. Lavastep was on her mind. ''Shadowsong's right.... I did the right thing... who knows what she would have done if I didn't... ---- ''Flightsong sat alone by the entrance, she was staring at a puddle that had the dusk sky in it'. Who will be our medicine cat?'' [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:35, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Starkclaw greetd Fernstar softly before going into his den.— Minkstar 16:03, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar nodded to the tom then went to his den and curled up. ---- Flightsong saw a firefly glowing outside camp. A firefly? it's leaf-bare.... she got to her paws and stumbled out of camp over to it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:07, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong rested her head on her paws as she hopelessly gazed at Fernstar's den. She wanted to tell him, she was dying to tell him her feelings, but she feared what he'd say, or how he'd act...after all, she was cursed, right?Silverstar' 01:35, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight sat down after grabbing a mouse. She began to eat while thinking. ''I'm ready to let go of Lavastep's death.... I did the right thing.... I need to worry about stuff normal she-cats worry about.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:52, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Darkstorm rolled a pebble until he lost it, then he was bored.---- Shadowsong got deep into thought, and quickly grew troubled. As a result, the tortoiseshell molly found it pracitcally impossible to fall asleep.Silverstar 02:00, December 4, 2015 (UTC) When Tanglelight got up that morning, her thoughts were still fresh on her mind.. What do normal she-cats worry about? being pretty? ''She glanced in a puddle at her fur that had a few burrs snagged in it, and it was tangled in some places and dusty. ''Nah..... I must not be normal to not know what someone should be worrying, er, supposed to be worrying about.. --- ''Fernstar left his den, he tripped over a root on the ground. He shook his fur out, making sure no one saw that, and he sat down to groom. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:09, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Sahdowsong took in a deep breath, notcing Fernstar, though she chuckled quietly as he tripped. ''Now's my chance, but...how will I do this? Maybe just ask him to go hunting...? Deciding to wing it, the primarily black she-cat slowly pushed herself out of the warrior's den. "U-Ummm, Fernstar...? Would you like to go hunting?"Silverstar 02:11, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar stopped his grooming when Shadowsong padded up. "Sure." he replied and stood up. "You can lead." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:14, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fireblaze padded around I don't cause commotions I am one 02:17, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong grinned, though deep down, she was extremely nervous, and felt a bit light-headed. "Alright, thanks," she murmured before quickly turning on her heels and marching from camp.'Silverstar' 02:19, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fireblaze glanced around I don't cause commotions I am one 02:21, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar followed Shadowsong, ears perked for prey. ---- Flightsong dreamed. She found a golden bee and was chasing it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:22, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong silently walked along, occasionally tasting the air for prey, until they came upon the spot where the rogues had attacked them last, by the river. "...Remember that attack?"'Silverstar' 02:23, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar nodded. He wondered if the rogues had left. They probably did because of Shadowsong's 'curse' ---- Flightsong sniffed the bee. It disappeared. She looked around for it, then a starry cat was in front of her. "Who are you?" she asked without any fear. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:26, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong closed her eyes. "Yeah, thanks for saving me...I probably wouldn't be here if you hadn't cut in."'Silverstar' 02:28, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "You probably would have been able to fight your way out." Fernstar meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:31, December 4, 2015 (UTC) The molly shrugged. "You never know, you never know..."'Silverstar' 02:36, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar heard a alram cry above his head, a sparrow was flying away from a bush. He leaped into the air and caught it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:38, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong flinched, surprised, but also amazed. "Nice catch,"'Silverstar' 02:40, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar hid the sparrow under a snow covered bramble and sniffed around for more. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:53, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong drifted away to hunt on her own, as well as come up with how she was going to explain her feelings for her leader. She leaped over a trunk, chasing down a squirrel before killing it with a strong bite to the back of the neck.'Silverstar' 22:14, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar crept into the stream. He stood still, staring down at the fish. They came closer and he snatched one out. It wiggled free and swam away, scaring the others. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:19, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Burying her squirrel, the molly hunted on, eventually finding a small gray mouse.'Silverstar' 22:21, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar pulled himself out of the stream, shaking his pelt. ----- Doveclaw padded over to Tanglelight. "Starkclaw wants us to patrol, he said one more cat can join if they please." he stated and looked around at the cats. Tanglelight shoved him aside. "Anyone free for a patrol!?" she called loudly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:24, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Darkstorm, surprised by the loud call, stumbled and nearly fell on his face before he caught himself. "I-I am, I guess..."---- Almost missing the tiny mouse, Shadowsong finally managed to catch it before burying it as well.'Silverstar' 22:26, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "Get. Here. Now." Tanglelight said. She felt her old self start to flood back in. She ran out of camp. ''Those two lazy weasels can lose some whight catching up. ''Doveclaw followed Tanglelight in a speed walk. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:30, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Surprised once more, Darkcloud quickened his pace into a run.---- After catching one more piece of prey, Shadowsong unburied her catches and went off to look for Fernstar.'Silverstar' 22:31, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight stopped sharply at the RockClan border. ''Is it bad to want to fight? ---- Fernstar searched for his prey then found Shadowsong. "I think we got enough." he meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:36, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong nodded slowly before looking at her paws. "Fernstar, I....I...Look..."'Silverstar' 22:47, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight waited for her slow Clanmates to catch up. She stood staring at the border. ---- "...yes...?" Fernstar asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:48, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "Something wrong?" Darkstorm asked, blinking in confusion.---- Shadowsong shuffled her paws. "Well, you're a really nice cat and what not, you're cool and responsible...I...I really like you."'Silverstar' 22:50, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "Is it weird to want to fight?" Tanglelight asked Darkstorm. ---- Fernstar felt confused. ''Like me? "You... you do?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:53, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Darkstorm stepped away. "So long as it isn't me you want to fight."---- Shadowsong grew hot with embarrassment. "Yeah...a lot."'Silverstar' 22:54, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight shook her head. "Nah, I want to fight RockClan cats." she meowed. ---- Fernstar felt a bit embarrassed. "Oh..." was all he said, he didn't have a clue to what else to do, he was flattered, but still felt a little surprised. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:57, December 4, 2015 (UTC) "Good," Darkstorm responded in a soft grunt as he checked the border.---- Shadowsong flattened her ears and backed away, realizing that her affection wasn't reciprocated. "I'm sorry, I-I understand that you don't return my feelings..."'Silverstar' 02:14, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar opened his mouth to say something but closed it. ''What can I say? ''---- Tanglelight hissed when no RockClan cats came and ran off to the other border mark, a tree stump. She sniffed around it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:33, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong looked away, sulking in her mind. "...I'll just go." She murmured mournfully before turning and trudging back to camp.'Silverstar' 17:45, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Ferbstar watched her go. ''I probably should have said something... he meowed sitting back. He remembered how she wanted to hunt so much, this probably explains way. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:49, December 5, 2015 (UTC) What hurt even more was the fact that the tom didn't come after her. ''He probably doesn't even see me as a friend. Shadowsong though gloomily as she pushed herself forward.Silverstar 17:54, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Doveclaw's patrol went back to camp, with Tanglelight dashing in the lead. ---- Fernstar looked in the water. He liked her but he wasn't sure if he liked her in that way. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 17:56, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong placed her catches in the fresh kill pile.'Silverstar' 18:05, December 5, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Shadowsong." Tanglelight mewed, out of breath. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:13, December 5, 2015 (UTC) "Hello, Tanglelight," Shadowsong replied quietly.---- Darkcloud rolled onto his back, attempting to relax.'Silverstar' 22:17, December 12, 2015 (UTC) "You alright?" Tanglelight asked Shadowsong. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:39, December 13, 2015 (UTC) The black tortoiseshell went silent. "I, uh...talked with your father."'Silverstar' 04:40, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight's ears perked excitedly. "Oh! what did he say?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 04:42, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong closed her eyes. "...Nothing actually, and I even admitted my feelings. And nothing."'Silverstar' 04:43, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Oh...." Tanglelight paused from her excitement but it came back. "He is just a little blind right now, I know he'll see that you are perfect for him, just give him a little time." --- Lockfur padded out of the warriors den, he flinched as he stumbled on a root. He flipped out and fell on his chin. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:52, December 13, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks Tanglelight..." Shadowsong murmured in response, letting her gaze rest on a shrew. She was growing hungry, so it was time for her to get a bite to eat. All of that sadness was making her hungry.'Silverstar' 21:33, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight wondered if Shadowsong would like to be alone instead. "Oh... un... I just rememered that I have to go moss hunting, so... see you later!" she mewed quickly and hared off. ''I hope it didn't turn out she needed someone with her and she's sadder now... '' She thought looking back. ''She'll be fine! ''Tanglelight suck her head out of camp and stood by the entrace, trying to figure out which way to go. ---- Lockfur pulled himself up and licked the dust off his pelt. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:40, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong watched the molly walk away, not exactly sure if she was happy with her leave, or a bit hurt. Deciding to try to distract her mind, the dark-pelted warrior plucked the shrew from the fresh kill pile to eat.'Silverstar' 00:27, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight walked to a mossy area not too far from camp. She jumped, her fur standing on end when she heard a loud yell past some thick, dry trees. She smelled the sharp tang of smoke. Her heart lunched and she poked her head through a bush to see what was happening. A bounch of young Twolegs were sitting around a fire, shouting at each other. Tanglelight flattened her ears at them. She wiggled a bit closer. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:11, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Doveshade padded around boredly hopeing someone would talk to her A Twoleg got up and put a piece of wood on the fire. A large ember flew out and landed on the dry, brittled pine needles. They sparked into flames. Tanglelight gasped when flames suddenly burned her nose. She turned and fled into the forest. She had to warn the Clan. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:09, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Darkstorm helped clean up the nursery, the dark gray tabby quickly growing exhuasted from the stench and work. Turning, he sauntered into the warrior's den be falling into his nest and drifting into sleep.---- Shadowsong continued to eat.'Silverstar' 02:19, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight burst into camp, panting. "Fire!" she shouted just as the flames could be seen a little ways away, spreading fast. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:21, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong, thankfully finishe with her meal, sprang to her paws in fright. "Quick, get the elders and kits!" She yelped before dashing into the warrior's den to awake Darkstorm, who wasn't pleased to be distrubed. "Hmm?" "Get up, there's a fire, we need to evacuate camp!"'Silverstar' 02:22, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar had walked into camp just in time to hear Tanglelight's yell. Cats were already flooding out of the entrance as the fire quickly started to cover the camp. A kit lookd at the fire looking confused and worried. He ran over to him and pulled him up. ---- Tanglelight looked in the apprentices den, making sure it was clear. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:26, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Once she nudged the dark tabby out of the den, Shadowsong raced into the elder's den, letting one of the ragged seniors lean against her shoulder as she escorted them out of camp.'Silverstar' 02:28, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Fernstar began to to run to the camp entrance, just then, a small line of flames sparked. He quickly hopped over it. Tanglelight saw the flames and tried to get out before it was too late but they grew taller quickly. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:31, December 17, 2015 (UTC) The warrioress had returned to camp to make sure everyone was out, only to find herself trapped as well. Fluffing out her fur in fear, Shadowsong glanced at Tanglelight. "Quick, find a puddle, we must roll in it, no matter how much your father will hate it!"'Silverstar' 02:34, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight nodded, unable to speak as a wave of smoke blew into her face. She breathed it in. She closed her eyes tight, and began coughing hard. ---- Fernstar's pelt prickled as he heard Shadowsong's voice in camp. He looked back at the camp entrance. Suddenly, his heart felt like it twisted to know she was in there. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:42, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Closing her eyes, the primarily black tortoiseshell gently pressed a paw done on the coughing molly's head. "K-Keep down low, the heat rises, so there's less smoke down on the ground." She ordered, her eyes burning as she pressed herself against the ground. With the lack of rain, finding water would be hard...very hard.'Silverstar' 02:44, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight coughed and weakly followed her. ''If we can't find any I'm just gonna fly through the flames. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:47, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Shadowsong shook her head. "It's no use, we gotta jump through it!"Silverstar 02:49, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Tanglelight felt a grin creep onto her face at the thought of blazing through the air caught on fire. She tensed her muscles and leaped. She flew quickly through the flames, but even though it was fast, her pelt felt like it was all on fire. She landed on the other side, rolling around in dust. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:52, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Once Tanglelight leaped, Shadowsong tensed up, preparing to jump after the molly as the flames parted. However, she cringed as the she-cat disappeared, and the blaze suddenly grew intenser. Fear nipped at the warrior's heart. ''Oh no....Oh no, oh no, I may be too late! She gulped. It was either jump, or burn to a crisp...Shadowsong had no choice. StarClan, please, save me! Lurching forward, the she-cat leaped through the burning flames, her pelt catching on fire in the process as she thudded safely onto the ground on the other side.Silverstar 02:56, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Category:Wiki Stuff Category:~Patchfeather~ Category:Browse Category:Roleplay